Momentos
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: A veces, ser el triple de feliz de lo que fuiste en un principio, es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

* * *

**Momentos**

_Si no los ves, ellos tampoco te ven a ti._

Si estuviera en la dulce infancia de los tres años y aun creyera que eso es verdad, probablemente sería el triple de feliz de lo que era ahora. Y podría besarlo como debe ser, sin tener que contenerse por el simple hecho de que aún faltan un par de horas para su luna de miel. Aunque ser el triple de feliz de lo que ya era tal vez sería excesivo, no solo para ella, sino para la salud de cualquier ser viviente.

Abre los ojos justo segundos antes de separarse de sus labios con una gran sonrisa, y visualiza a todos los que se encuentran viéndolos. Son muchos: primos, padres, hermanos, abuelos, amigos y algunos conocidos, tanto de ella como de él. Todos parecen felices, a excepción de esa chica insoportable de su trabajo que todo el tiempo parece querer comerse con la mirada a Scorpius y a la que tuvo que invitar por compromiso; pero sin contar a aquel ser humano que le era totalmente irrelevante, todos parecían felices, felices por ellos dos. Eso la hacía feliz.

Su papa se encontraba no muy lejos de ella, parado ahí cera, y cuando todos se empiezan a acercar para felicitarla y felicitar a Scorpius, él se acerca también y le da un amistoso apretón a su cuñado y la toma a ella entre sus brazos y besa su frente sonoramente. Su delgado cuerpo se ve estrujado por el de su padre y eso la hace más feliz si aún era posible, era sentir el calor del hombre más importante de su vida, el que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella y ayudado a aprender millones de cosas, desde montar su primera escoba hasta a hacer tortillas.

Luego, los brazos de sus hermanos y primos, el de su madre, el de Rosie, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Dominique, Victorie, Teddy, Lysander, Lorcan, todos ellos personas que eran importantísimas en su vida y que en ese momento se encontraban ahí, con ella, compartiendo el día más feliz de su vida hasta ese entonces. Y ella era tan feliz, que podía ser el doble de feliz de lo que ya era hasta ese entonces.

Sin darse cuenta como ha perdido a Scorpius de vista, y es casi jalada del brazo hacía en interior de la casa por Rosie y la abuela Molly, la hacen subir las escaleras hasta la habitación que ocupan en un tiempo record y tan rápido que cree no tener tiempo de respirar le quitan el gran vestido de novia y le ponen otro más corto, que es de un bello color perla. Baja por la escalera ya caminando sola y de forma automática, y se conduce por el patio buscando esa cabellera rubia dorada inconfundible.

Cuando llega a su altura, sonríe ampliamente elevando de manera leve ambas cejas y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

–¿Qué tal va la noche, señorita? –Pregunta él melodiosamente, y enreda uno de sus brazos por su cintura, y agacha la cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello, acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorra el cuerpo.

–Asombrosa, y supongo que aún falta lo mejor –Lily Malfoy responde en un tono insinuante, pero divertido y relajado, Scorpius y su risa vibra por todo su cuerpo haciéndola reír a ella también.

Es feliz, es completamente feliz sintiendo a Scorpius contra ella, riendo, hablando, su aliento rosando su rostro levemente. Es tan feliz que puede ser el tripe de feliz de lo que era en un principio.

Y ser el triple de feliz, al lado de su familia y de Scorpius tal vez no es tan descabellado como en un principio lo creyó. Y en momentos como esos, podría ser el triple de feliz de lo que fue antes cada segundo de su vida con solo saber que serían ellos dos siempre.

* * *

_Uf... aquí esta, por fin, como odio esta pareja... y se que no es ni de joda el mejor fic que he escrito, pero a nada... Aun así, espero que haya sido de su gusto leer, y les deseo suerte a todos los que participan._

_BESITOS FOGOSOS _

_Sábado__ 18 de octubre del 2014, 2:20 pm._


End file.
